Golden Dragon Tournament
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: When the sixty four strongest shinobi in the world are called together for a tournament, how can Naruto resist tagging along? Rating may change later. Naruhina and HinataxHanabi
1. Left out

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The idea for the story was that of a friend of my friend. Don't know who it is. Takes place at a random point in the Shippuden series, after Invasion of Pain arc. Orochimaru is resurrected and Sasuke has his EMS.

* * *

_Italics mean thoughts or flashbacks._

"_Italics with quotes mean conversations with Kurama."_

* * *

Left Out

In a faraway land, way up in the mountains of Kumogakure, inside a sacred shrine/home, Raijin was meditating. His hair was short and wavy, with crimson eyes hidden under his eyelids, and a scar above his right eye. He has pale white skin and is thin. Raijin wore a too large green kimono, brown woolen shorts, and rope wrapped around his waist, with black shoes over his feet.  
"Kumo Buyou…" Raijin mumbled in his meditating state.  
All the candle flames diminished simultaneously. Smoke came out, clogging the area's troposphere, yet Raijin still meditated; his eyes were closed and stance remained the same: legs crossed and arms out.  
A man entered the room and all the smoke cleared up. The man had short white hair and a short white goatee. He had wrinkly skin; blue veins came out, with scars on his palm. He wore a white jacket that was tied to his waist. A chain necklace hung upon his neck. Strapped around his jacket was a pouch consisting of tools. The man walked up to Raijin and handed him a piece of paper.  
"Wake up, dear grandson," The man said.  
Raijin opened his eyes. Raijin lifted the paper out and checked its contents:  
_Dragon Chi Tournament__  
__Description: Workers of the Dragon Temple will scour the land for 64 competitors. 20 towns will be picked; 64 competitors each. 1 envelopes will be handed to each participate; they won't be able to enter without it. Each competitor will fight under a set of rules, they must follow, until eight are left standing.__  
__Reward: All passing competitors will be given 50, 000, 000 ryo. The champion shall be given 200, 000, 000 ryo.__  
__Rules: All ages are allowed, people under 25 need support from parent or guardians, weapons and murder are allowed. The specific conditions will change from one fight to another. They will be announced at the start of each round.__  
__Let your mind be your guide!_  
"Sensei, are you sure about this?" Raijin asked, raised his left eyebrow up.  
"I'm completely positive, dear grandson," The old man said, he rubbed Raijin's head. "It's been a tradition our family participates, it has been like that for eons and it will go forth eons more."  
"But what about my training?" Raijin pleaded more than asked. "I cannot just give those up."  
"Relax, my child. The competition isn't for another week. You'll have plenty of time to train yourself." Raijin's grandfather rubbed Raijin's hair one last time, and then he turned around to walk away. "But will you be prepared for it?"

"Yes Sensei," Raijin said.

Raijin's grandfather left and Raijin went back to meditating. Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away, In the Great shinobi village of Konoha, a certain blonde ninja was biting his tongue until it bled to keep himself from making a complete fool of himself. Every shinobi in the village was gathered and there were three monks of the Dragon Temple there. They had just finished handing out invitations to a tournament of all of the strongest ninja in the world. Out of the entire village, there were three people that didn't get an invitation. One was Moegi, one was Kurenai who was eight months pregnant, and the last was Naruto. Hinata noticed and could tell that Naruto was trying desperately not to make a scene.

"Sir," Hinata said. "Are you sure there are no more?"

"Yes," the head monk said. "You are all dismissed."

They all left except Naruto.

"Is there something you want to say?" the monk asked.

Naruto shook his head and bit his tongue harder then turned and walked away. After about five minutes he reached the top of the mountain and allowed Kurama to heal his tongue. Then he walked over to a tree and punched it so hard that half of the trunk exploded.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked walking over.

"Fine," Naruto said. "If it's all the same to you, I'd like to be alone."

"Okay," Hinata said.

She hesitated for a minute then she turned and left. Naruto sat against a tree and slid to the ground and began to try to calm down. He had been so excited at first.

Flashback:

_"What?" Naruto asked._

_ "There's going to be a tournament for all of the strongest ninjas in the world," Rock Lee said. "I know you will win but just in case I look forward to fighting you."_

_ "What does the winner get?" Naruto asked._

_ "A lot of money," Lee said. "I can't remember how much exactly. A few million or more."_

_ "Sweet!" Naruto said. "I'll be able to have a real house!"_

_ "Is that all you'll try to buy?" Neji asked._

_ "Oh please," Naruto said. "I don't need to buy that. If I win she'll be __begging me to date her."_

_ "Yeah right Naruto," Ino said. "Not even in your dreams."_

_ "You're one to talk," Naruto said. "You're dating someone as creepy as Sai just because he's strong."_

End flashback.

Naruto sighed and rested his head in his hands. He didn't know what had made him think he would even be invited.

_"Probable the fact that you're stronger than anyone short of Madara Uchiha," _Kurama said.

Naruto didn't answer. After a couple minutes Sora appeared above him standing on the branch of a tree.

"You didn't get invited did you?" Sora asked.

"No," Naruto said. "You?"

Sora held up his invitation when Naruto looked up. He clenched his fist but his face remained impassive.

"Good for you," Naruto said. "I'm sure you'll do well."

Just then Killer B landed in front of them and Naruto saw the invitation in his hand.

"Too bad you won't win," Naruto said.

Killer B saw that Naruto didn't have an invitation and barely restrained his own anger. He had wanted greatly to fight against Naruto in the final match. After about fifteen minutes of ranting, Killer B calmed down then left so he could train and Sora did the same.

"Um, Naruto?" Hinata asked stepping out from behind a tree.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I know that you can't compete and that you're not allowed to go there to watch it but if you want I can help you sneak in," Hinata said.

"Okay," Naruto said. "But first you should train. They won't all let you live out of the kindness of their hearts."

"I know," Hinata said. "But you need to learn to turn invisible."

"I'll be fine without it," Naruto said.

"How?" Hinata asked.

"I'm getting the hang of Mayfly and I know the Flying Thunder God Technique," Naruto said.

"Oh," Hinata said.

"Speaking of which," Naruto said. "Here."

He tossed her a kunai with the seal formula to his teleportation jutsu on the grip.

"This way I'll be able to step in if someone _does_ try to kill you," Naruto said.

"That would be cheating," Hinata said. "I'd be disqualified."

"But you'd also be alive," Naruto said.

"Fair enough," Hinata said.

Naruto smirked then leaned back against the tree and looked up. Just as he did, a small frog about the size of a cat landed on his face. He lifted it off and then smiled.

"Hello geezer sage," Naruto said.

"Naruto boy," Fukasaku said. "You must enter the tournament."

"You can't enter," Naruto said. "You have to be invited. I wasn't."

"You have to get in," Fukasaku said. "Orochimaru and Sasuke are in it. This could be your chance to end the snake and rescue your friend once and for all. You'll have to blind Sasuke of course."

"I can't enter and even if I did I would just kill Sasuke anyway," Naruto said. "After everything he's done, he doesn't deserve to live."

"But Naruto boy," Fukasaku said.

"No," Naruto said.

Flashback:

_Sasuke leapt into the air and created a Chidori. He barely had enough chakra for one last attack. He began to fall and angled his body so that he shot at Sakura. Just as he was about to kill Sakura, Naruto stepped between them and the Chidori pierced him instead. Before Sasuke could back off, Naruto smashed him in the stomach with Frog Kumite and sent him flying. Naruto finally snapped. He refused to let Sasuke hurt Sakura. Even if it meant he had to kill Sasuke, he was going to make sure he was no longer a threat._

End flashback.

Fukasaku sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Hinata was silent and after a couple seconds Naruto smiled at her.

"Come on," Naruto said. "I'll train you."

Hinata was more than a little nervous about messing up in front of Naruto but she smiled and they both adopted defensive positions. Hinata had been further training with the gentle fist style while Naruto had been learning Golden Dragon style Kung Fu. Hinata attacked Naruto but Naruto had gotten so flexible from his training that he had become a contortionist. Every time she attacked him he would twist or bend out of the way at the same time as send an attack right back. After close to fifteen minutes, Naruto pinned Hinata and both were breathing hard.

"I win," Naruto said.

Hinata didn't say anything because she was too out of breath. Suddenly Naruto felt himself leaning down and his breath caught. However, Shikamaru crashed out of the bushes and Naruto let Hinata up.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata," Shikamaru said.

Then Temari stepped out of the bushes. Shikamaru stood and Naruto teleported himself and Hinata away from the fight. Hinata thanked Naruto for sparing with her then turned and left. Naruto walked home and collapsed onto his bed.

"So much for me ever getting famous," Naruto said.

Just then there was a knock on the door and when Naruto opened it, Temujin was standing there with an invitation.

"Did you get invited?" Temujin asked.

He was able to get the answer from Naruto's facial expression. He nodded then left since Naruto clearly didn't want to talk.

"Great," Naruto said. "Even Temujin got invited."

He threw himself on his bed and instantly went to sleep. When Naruto woke up he was immediately confused. He was laying on his stomach with a burlap sack over his head and his hands and feet were all tied together above his back. He could already feel cramps forming in his limbs and could hear someone walking around.  
"He's awake," a female's voice said.  
"Good," a male one said.  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked. "What's going on?"  
A moment later the sack was pulled off of his head and he shut his eyes against the LED flashlight being shone in his eyes. After a couple more seconds the light was switched off and Naruto opened his eyes and waited for his eyes to adjust but the room was now pitch black.  
"What's going on?" Naruto asked again.  
"You mean you don't recognize us?" the female asked.  
The light suddenly came on temporarily blinding him. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that he was in his bathroom in his pajamas with the exception that his hat was missing. He looked at his hands and feet and saw that it wasn't rope binding them, it was a blue crystal. Then the woman came into view and he smiled.  
"Guren!" Naruto said. "Wait, is Yukimaru here?"  
"We left him home," Gozu said.  
"Gozu!" Naruto said. "Why are you two here?"  
"We got invited to the tournament," Guren said releasing him. "Didn't you?"  
"No," Naruto said flipping over and sitting up.  
"Oh," Guren said. "That's too bad."  
They talked for a while and caught each other up about what they had done since they had last seen each other. Gozu and Guren had gotten married and had officially adopted Yukimaru. After a little while they left and the next few days were spent with everyone training. The monks came back and explained that there would only be sixty four in the tournament but the rest would do very specific challenges to gain entrance. Naruto wasn't entirely certain he approved of the tournament but wasn't about to try and get it canceled.

The next day Naruto was woken up when he heard nearly silent footsteps moving through his apartment. He silently made a shadow clone then moved over to stand beside the door. The clone was asleep so it would be more realistic.

"It's only me Naruto," Hinata whispered just before stepping into the room.

"Oh," Naruto said partially let down that it wasn't an assassin. "What are you doing here?"

"It's time for the competitors to leave," Hinata said. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes," Naruto said. "Just let me get dressed and I'll catch up."

"Okay," Hinata said then left.

As she walked through the village, a Hyuga met her and she stopped.

"Hello Hinata," the Hyuga said. "How's Naruto?"

"He's good," Hinata said. "Not very happy about being left behind but he said that he wasn't mad."

"I see," the Hyuga said. "Well, I'll see you there then."

The Hyuga left and a moment later Naruto rose out of the ground next to Hinata.

"Ready," Naruto said.

He sank back into the ground and they began to make their way toward the tournament. Naruto was silent and Hinata sometimes wondered if he was still next to her but when she checked with her Byakugan, there he was. She never thought about what would happen if another Hyuga saw him.

THE END

* * *

Please review but no flames. Constructive criticism is fine. If I recieve even a single flame, I'm cancelling the story.


	2. Qualified

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

Bloody Qualifications and Old Enemies

After about three hours of traveling Naruto and Hinata stopped to take a break. Naruto stayed in the ground because there was someone coming and they saw that it was a Hyuga. The Hyuga was the same that Hinata had met in the village. He was a little taller than Hinata and had on the vest typical of chunin along with navy blue pants and a navy blue shirt. He also wore his forehead protector like a bandana. He had a katana over his back and when he met Hinata they saw that his Byakugan was active for some reason.

"Hello Naruto," the Hyuga said. "I'm Ko."

"How did you know I was here?" Naruto asked rising out of the ground.

"I was told to keep watch for you since you went missing," Ko said. "I highly suggest you go home. Any extras there will be killed."

"I'll take my chances," Naruto said.

"I'm serious," Ko said. "Go home."

With that he turned and ran off. Naruto sat against a tree beside Hinata.

"Dick," Naruto said.

"Maybe he's got a point," Hinata said.

"Don't worry," Naruto said. "I'm not going to get caught."

Hinata nodded and they rested for a few more minutes they headed out again. Naruto again traveled using the Mayfly technique and after a couple more hours they reached a huge open field with enough shinobi to fill three Konohas. There were exactly five monks and Hinata went over to stand by Neji. Naruto followed and Neji noticed.

"What's he doing here?" Neji asked.

"He wants to watch," Hinata whispered.

Naruto noticed Ko standing by on of the monks and that monk whispered to the leader. Then the leader stepped forward and looked around.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the leader called and everyone went silent. "Step forward."

After a moment Naruto moved to the front then rose out of the ground. When he did, the leader threw an envelope to him and Naruto opened it to see it was his invitation.

"We missed it when we sent them," the leader said.

Naruto was dumb founded. He could only stare at the slip of paper. But his real shock came a moment later when the monks announced who would face who to get into the tournament. In the first fight, Naruto was against Raijin. He hadn't realized that Raijin was out of jail. Hinata was against Udon and Neji was against Rock Lee.

"Too bad," Naruto said. "I was looking forward to fighting Lee."

The fights were supposed to all go on at once so the pairs spread out and began fighting. Raijin charged and Naruto caught his punch then punched him in the face. When he did he felt like he had punched a cliff. Raijin smirked and Naruto stumbled back then sent two clones at Raijin while he began gathering Natural Energy. When he had entered Sage Mode, he released his clones. Then he charged at Raijin again. Raijin had heard about Naruto's power in Sage Mode and, understandably, froze. Naruto didn't hesitate in the least when Raijin froze. He leapt over him and slammed him into the ground, winning the fight.

He exited Sage Mode and looked around. Hinata had beaten Udon without incident and a handful of the other fights were over. Naruto noted that Guren and Gozu had both won, as had Sakura, Ino, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Gaara, and, shockingly, Karin. Jugo had been beaten by A, and Suigetsu had been beaten by B.

Then he turned his attention to Neji and Lee. Neji was breathing heavily and Lee was as well. They were surrounded by shallow craters that Naruto suspected were the result of Lee more than Neji's Rotation. As they fought, Neji was able to keep Lee at an arm's length but neither was able to harm the other so it came down to a question of stamina. After a very long hour they were the last group fighting. Neji had switched to attacking directly and had scored several direct hits. Finally Neji managed to shut down Lee's chakra network and temporarily paralyzed him.

"Good," the lead monk said. "Now clean up the dead."

Naruto suddenly realized that almost half of those that lost were dead. Everyone helped move the dead off to one side then several shinobi used Earth Style jutsu to bury them. Then the monks announced that those who were still in would have an all out brawl until only sixty four were left. The rules for this brawl were strange though. In the brawl, shinobi were not allowed to use any weapons or jutsu and that included Sage Mode and the Dojutsu. The Hyugas weren't very happy about it but Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't need his Sharingan to fight.

"Stay close to me," Naruto said.

"Okay," Hinata said.

The rest of the Konoha 11 walked over and silently agreed to fight as a team. Ino had also dragged Sai over as Sasuke's replacement. Within seconds they had formed a circle around Hinata who had never trained to fight without her Byakugan. Neji had briefly been trained by Lee and made a mental note to thank him for it.

The brawl began but only three people were brave enough to try to face the Konoha 11. All three were nearly untrained and were easily taken out by one of the shinobi. The rest of the shinobi were in a tight group shouting in a mix of pain and anger. Naruto was wondering what was going on so he and Sakura began to move over to get a closer look. When they were almost all the way there, there was one final scream of agony and a white streak shot out of the mob and toward Hinata through the opening left when Naruto left the circle. Naruto saw it and was able to guess what it was. He moved in front of it just in time to catch Hiruko by the throat and slam him down.

"Hello again Hiruko," Naruto said. "I thought you were dead."

"Glad to disappoint," Hiruko said.

He punched Naruto and Naruto stumbled back then attacked but Hiruko began using his swift release again and was far faster than him. Naruto briefly wondered why the monks weren't calling him out for using it but then Hiruko stabbed him in the stomach with a kunai and nearly all thought ceased. The only two there were, "Ow" and "Hooray".

When Hiruko had stabbed Naruto," Naruto had stabbed Hiruko in the throat. Hiruko stumbled back then coughed up blood and collapsed. Then he stood again and both he and Naruto pulled the kunai out of their bodies. Hiruko sprinted forward but at a normal speed and Naruto grabbed him and began to beat him to within an inch of his life but suddenly the monks called the fight.

Naruto took a step back and looked around. All of the remaining Konoha 11 were in the tournament, along with Hiruko, Sasuke, Orochimaru, A, B, Tsunade, Gaara, Temujin, Karin, Guren, Gozu, Hanabi, and several other shinobi.

"Congratulations to those who are left standing," the lead monk said. "You are very accomplished shinobi. The tournament will be held in two days. That will give you all time to rest. Now collect your dead and if anyone fights before the tournament, the order of the Golden Dragon will kill those who fight, no matter their reasoning."

The dead were buried and Naruto was beyond relieved to find that it was no one that he knew. Once the dead had been given proper burials, the shinobi all went back to their villages. When Naruto stepped through the front gate he ducked just in time for Tsunade's fist to sail over his head.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT OF THE VILLAGE!?" Tsunade shouted.

"I wanted to watch," Naruto said. "And now I can compete."

Tsunade glared at him and Naruto turned and began walking away. The others all went their separate ways and no one noticed that Hinata followed Naruto and Hanabi followed her. After about five minutes Naruto reached his house and went in and a few seconds later Hinata knocked on the door and he let her in. Hanabi kept her distance but used her Byakugan to watch since she could see almost as far as Hinata. As she watched, Naruto and Hinata simply talked and Hanabi quickly grew bored. She was about to leave when she saw something that not only got her interest, but also kept it for well over an hour and a half.


	3. R and R and S

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

* * *

R and R...and S

Naruto sat on his bed and almost immediately there was a knock at the door. He suspected he knew who it was so when he opened the door he wasn't surprised when it was Hinata. He opened the door wider and let her in then closed the door and sat on the bed.

"So, I assume you wanted to talk," Naruto said.

"Yes," Hinata said. "It's been almost six months since Pain attacked and I've wanted to talk to you about this for a while but didn't have the courage."

Naruto sat quietly while Hinata spoke and didn't interrupt even though he had been wanting to talk about the same thing.

"You don't feel the same about me as you do Sakura do you?" Hinata asked.

"No," Naruto said. "I don't."

Hinata nodded and they were both silent for a while. then Hinata seemed to get some more courage and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I know that you don't feel the same way you do for Sakura and that I could never compare to her...but...everything I said will always be true," Hinata said then stood and turned to leave.

Before she could, Naruto caught her arm and turned her back toward him then kissed her. She froze for a moment then kissed him back. After a moment he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"I don't feel the same way about you that I do about Sakura," Naruto said. "I've moved on from Sakura. Every time I saved Sakura's life at the risk of my own, she didn't care. I risked my life more times than I can count for her and for Sasuke. Neither of them cares. Sasuke only cares about power and Sakura only cares about Sasuke. I don't know why I was stupid enough to chase after her for so long. If I had been smarter, I would have realized my feelings for you sooner. I love you, Hinata."

"I love you too," Hinata said.

Naruto kissed her again and wrapped his arm around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss and was surprised when she pushed even closer and began grinding her hips against his.

"Getting a little excited are we?" Naruto asked when he pulled away to take a breath.

"You tell me," Hinata said still grinding against him. "You feel awfully hard."

Naruto grinned and kissed her again and she kissed him back. After a moment he began to grind back and felt her begin to unzip his jacket. He pulled away just long enough to remove his jacket and shirt then they were kissing again. While they were still kissing he unzipped her coat and it slid to the floor and Naruto instantly felt his pants run out of room. She had a fishnet shirt on over a skin tight body suit and Naruto could feel that Hinata's nipples were rock hard and her pants were beginning to get wet from grinding against Naruto. They continued to kiss and after a couple minutes they both pulled away and Hinata pushed Naruto back onto the bed.

"Well look at you," Naruto said. "Finally being aggressive and not the least bit shy."

Hinata blushed then bent over and quickly removed Naruto's pants and underwear. She instantly froze when she saw that Naruto was exactly a foot long.

"How-" Hinata began.

"Kurama," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded and removed her pants then reached behind her to unzip her body suit but Naruto suddenly grabbed her and quickly but gently laid her on the bed and kissed her again. She kissed him back and completely forgot about the body suit and Naruto had no problem with that because he could feel her hard nipples and wet crotch and that was all he needed to get even harder. After a moment he moved his left hand to cup her right breast and at the same time moved his right hand and began to run his finger along her slit. Hinata moaned in pleasure and began to buck against his hand. Naruto smirked and began to rub faster while gently squeezing and rubbing her breast. She moaned again and Naruto took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and she moaned yet again and began to play with his tongue using her own. After a couple seconds Naruto sped up yet again and Hinata began to moan more loudly and more often. Her moans weren't very loud because she was kissing Naruto but she still knew she had to be quieter.

Naruto gently pinched Hinata's nipple earning a muffled scream of delight from Hinata. She pressed her upper body against him harder and he responded by pinching her nipple again. She didn't scream this time but she did moan loudly. Naruto smiled into the kiss and then focused on rubbing her clit quickly and she began to buck against him as hard as she could. He could feel her trembling under him already approaching her climax. He kept rubbing her clit with his thumb and ran the rest through her slit while pinching and rolling her nipple between his fingers. The effect was instant and she convulsed violently against him and he sealed his lips against hers to keep anyone from hearing her scream. He didn't stop pleasuring her when she came however and as a result she came three times in under a minute before he finally showed her mercy and allowed her to recover. When he pulled away he looked at her crotch and saw that her body suit was so wet that he could see her pussy as perfectly as if she were completely nude.

Once Hinata had finished recovering, she sat up and reached behind her to unzip her body suit. Then she pulled it off and threw it off the bed where it landed in a heap with her other clothes. Naruto leaned back and took a moment to admire Hinata's body.

Her cream-colored skin was smooth and flawless, her hair was as soft as silk and smelled like Sakura blossoms, and her breast and ass were a perfect fit for her body. She had C cup breasts with light pink nipples that were still rock hard. She was clean shaven between the legs which Naruto hadn't expected and her pussy lips were red and puffy from Naruto's treatment. There was also a thin layer of sweat on her body from her orgasms.

"Wow," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed slightly and kissed him then straddled him. She pushed his cock flat against his stomach and sat on it lightly then began to rub her slit along it. Naruto groaned in pleasure then reached up and began gently massaging her breasts. After a moment he began to pinch and roll her nipples between his fingers and earned a soft moan of appreciation from Hinata. After a couple minutes Hinata began to convulse and came hard, spilling her juices all over Naruto's twin brother along with his torso. Then she collapsed onto Naruto's chest and he hugged her.

"We're not done yet," Hinata said. "You still haven't finished and you have barely done anything with your friend."

"I don't mind," Naruto said. "As long as you're happy so am I."

Hinata kissed him then rolled off of him and spread her legs. He knew she wanted him to take her but he decided to make her wait a bit longer. He got up and stood between her legs and she closed her eyes in anticipation. As a result, she didn't see him kneel down and lean into her crotch.

"AAHH!" Hinata screamed when she felt Naruto begin to lick her pussy.

Neither cared that someone probably heard, neither cared that they would more than likely be caught. They didn't even care that if Hiashi walked in they were dead and if Neji walked in they might as well be. All they cared about was the here and now.

Naruto continued to lick Hinata's pussy and it grew wetter by the moment. Naruto smiled as he got a taste of Hinata's juices. It was very sweet and delicious and the more he tasted it the more he wanted it. He suspected that there was a very genuine threat of him becoming addicted to Hinata's taste but he pushed those thoughts away as he focused on pleasuring the love of his life. After a couple minutes he moved up and began to focus his tongue on her clit while running his hand up and down through her slit. She continuously moaned and gasped in pleasure. After a couple minutes she began to quiver so Naruto moved down and locked his lips around her entrance then pushed his tongue as deep as he could. Hinata instantly came hard and her cum poured into his mouth. He lapped up every last drop and swallowed it then smiled even more. Her juices were incredible but there were no words to describe her cum. It made her juices taste like curled milk in comparison. Where her juices were probably addictive, there was no doubt in his mind that he was completely addicted to the taste of her cum, not that he minded in the least. Hinata clearly didn't either as she had, out of pure curiosity, moved her hand to her crotch and was searching for any that Naruto might have missed.

"Want a taste?" Naruto asked grinning.

Hinata blushed but nodded and Naruto knelt back down and returned to licking her womanhood. Again he reveled in the taste of her juices but couldn't wait to taste her cum again. After a couple minutes she came hard and Naruto caught all of it in his mouth then stood and Hinata sat up instantly understanding how he would let her taste herself. She kissed him and slid her tongue into his mouth then felt all of her cum rush into hers. She instantly became wet from the simple thought that her cum was in her own mouth. Then she registered the taste and smiled. She realized she was still kissing Naruto and her cum was beginning to seep out and run down her neck to her chest. She closed her mouth to keep the rest and smiled in delight at the taste. Like Naruto, she found it very sweet and delicious and also registered the fact that part of her brain wanted more. She resisted the urge to ask for more since Naruto was busy cleaning up what they had spilled.

He licked and sucked his way down her neck, careful not to give her any hickeys, lest Hiashi find out what happened, then made it to her breasts. Her cum was just reaching her nipples so he kissed and licked his way around her breasts then, after she had literally had to beg him, he moved to her nipples. He licked them both clean then moved to her left nipple and began to lick and suck it while playing with the right. After a couple minutes he moved to the other nipple to make sure they got equal treatment. he started out licking and sucking on it as he had with the other but then he gently bit down on it and felt her convulse instantly. She came harder than any time yet signalling to Naruto that he had found her biggest turn-on yet. He quickly stopped and lapped up what he could of her cum then moved up and kissed Hinata without swallowing it. They played with each other's tongues while her cum moved from one mouth to the other then back again. Then they broke the kiss and all of her cum spilled onto her body and the bed which was already dominated by several puddle of Hinata's cum.

Naruto told her to wait a minute then went into the kitchen and came back with two empty glasses. She asked what they were for but he merely smiled and told her to stand up then hold one under her crotch. She did as commanded and he went back to worshiping her breasts. Within seconds he had her cumming and her cum landed in the glass. After about a minute of her cumming nonstop Naruto allowed her to recover while leaning on him and he set the, now full, glass on his nightstand where it wouldn't spill. Once Hinata had recovered, Naruto told her to do the same with the other glass and she did and he once again had her cumming within seconds. This time he only had to make her cum for thirty seconds because her orgasms had gotten increasingly stronger since they had started.

He set the second glass on the nightstand then gently laid Hinata on the bed and sat next to her. She had finally blacked out from the pleasure and he was debating whether or not to wake her up so they could move on from the foreplay. In the end he decided against it.

He started to get up to put the glasses in the refrigerator for when she woke up but he stopped hen a hand closed around his cock. He looked around just in time for Hinata to kiss him. He kissed her back and after a moment he turned toward her and she pulled away.

"My turn," Hinata said. "You got to taste me so now I get to taste you."

"To be fair, you tasted you too," Naruto pointed out but didn't even consider trying to stop her as she pushed him down on the bed then knelt between his legs.

Hinata smiled and again marveled at his length. Aside from being a foot long, he was nearly two inches in diameter. He took a deep breath then began to lick his cock. she didn't know anything about having sex let alone how to pleasure a boy. She knew she was doing well however by the way Naruto instantly began to moan. She moved lower licking the shaft then eventually reached Naruto's balls. She carefully began to suck on his sack experimentally and Naruto moaned louder. After few minutes of her licking his cock all over a few drops of precum appeared on the head and Hinata instinctively used it as a lubricant. Then she took another deep breath and kissed the head then silently prayed that she wasn't about to hurt him and began to take his cock into her mouth a little at a time. She got about a third of the way down then reached her limit. She could already feel it hitting the back of her throat. She began to bob her head then after a minute pulled off completely and pulled Naruto onto his feet.

When he was standing she knelt down again and began to take his length into her mouth again. this time she was able to get farther. About halfway she started to gag so she stopped and waited until she could control her gag reflex then continued to take Naruto's member into her mouth. After a minute or so she had somehow managed to fit every last bit of Naruto's cock into her mouth and was still able to breath, somehow. Then she began to move her head back in forth and Naruto began moaning even louder.

As Hinata slid her head farther and farther down his cock he bit down on his tongue to keep from shouting from the pleasure she was giving him. It didn't make a difference that she was barely a third of the way down when he hit the back of her throat. By the time she got that far he was already about to explode. Then Hinata began bobbing her head and he gripped the edges of his bed for dear life as he held his orgasm back. After a minute she pulled back and pulled him onto his feet then knelt down and began to torture him all over again. Her mouth was incredibly tight but once he hit the back of her throat she shifted a little and kept going. Her throat was even tighter and whenever she swallowed her spit so she didn't drool, Naruto was brought to the edge again. When she began to gag she stopped and Naruto wanted to pull out but her hands were around his waist just in case he tried. After a moment she regained control and continued and Naruto felt the pain grow as it got tighter. Then she swallowed again and he very nearly lost control. he managed to hold on though and it was worth it because after another minute of this torture, the reached the end of the line and he was shocked to see that she had actually managed to fit it all in. then she started to move her head again and Naruto had to try his best to meditate to keep from cumming right then and there.

Hinata continued to bob her head for nearly fifteen minutes and noticed that when she swallowed, Naruto's cock twitched and Naruto would moan louder. Once she discovered this she began to swallow much more often while she moved her head. The feeling of it was too much and Naruto felt his orgasm shooting toward him like a freight train.

"Hinata!" Naruto said holding back as much as he could. "Pull back or you'll coke."

She did as he said not a moment too soon because as soon as his head was back in her mouth, he released a very powerful stream that hit the back of her throat and nearly made her choke from just that. If he had come while still in her throat, she would have puked then wouldn't have stopped until she had asphyxiated. Naruto released more and more of his seed into her mouth and she accidentally swallowed what was in her mouth to make more room. The moment she did he came again and shot more into her mouth. After a moment he finally stopped and she pulled away and somehow managed to swallow it all without spilling even a single drop. Naruto was both impressed and on the verge of blacking out. After a moment he remembered the glasses on the nightstand but barely cared.

Hinata pulled away and made sure not to let any of Naruto's cum fall. It was very salty but somehow also tasted sweet. She decided that she liked it and swallowed all of it in one try. Naruto looked as amazed as she felt that she had been able to swallow it all. Then she saw him glance at the nightstand and also remembered the glasses. She turned around and washed Naruto's cum down with her own and sent the taste with it. It wasn't something she was particularly happy with but she had a good reason. She didn't think Naruto would enjoy his own taste as much as he would hers. Once she had drank half of her glass she turned back toward Naruto just in time for his lips to crash into hers. She instantly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued to kiss for several minutes and Naruto lay back on the bed while they did.

After a couple minutes Hinata broke the kiss and looked into Naruto's eyes. She could see that he was tired but that he also wasn't ready to call it quits. She wasn't either. She lay back on the bed, resting her head on a pillow that had also gotten soaking wet from her orgasms at some point, and spread her legs. She nodded to Naruto and he nodded back then moved between her legs and placed himself at her entrance but instead of pushing in like she had expected, he instead kissed her to muffle her inevitable scream of pain, then began to fondle her breasts and play with her nipples. After less than a minute she began to convulse but wasn't quite ready to cum. He suddenly thrust into her at the same time that he pinched her nipple and she came harder than she had yet. She barely felt the pain of her hymen tearing through the pleasure of her orgasm.

Naruto knew that it would hurt when he entered her so first he brought her to the brink of an orgasm by playing with her breasts. Then he thrust into her and gave her nipple one last pinch and she came harder than ever before. She screamed but in pleasure rather than in pain. He was surprised that her Hymen had torn so easily but suspected it was because of her training as a ninja. She continued to cum while her body tried to get used to his size without success and that simply made her cum more. They continued to kiss while she screamed and Naruto felt himself actually being forced out by how tight she was. If he had thought her throat was tight, he hand't known what tight was. After about five minutes of constant orgasms Hinata finally managed to adjust and began to pant from the energy lost in the process. Naruto kissed her again then waited patiently for her to recover. He felt something warm running out of her and he knew that it wasn't cum.

After a couple more minutes Hinata's breathing became normal and she began to rock against him. Naruto began to pull out despite only being halfway in then thrust in until he felt himself hit her cervix. Hinata screamed and out loud and came hard and Naruto froze. Not because he thought someone had heard but because he realized that she was still extremely sensitive and wasn't fully adjusted. After a couple minutes she began to rock against him again and this time, as he gained speed and force so did she. After a couple minutes she began to scream into his shoulder.

_"If you use this seal on the wall, you can be just as loud as you want,"_ Kurama said flashing him the seal.

Naruto created a shadow clone that put the seal all over the room while Naruto explained what it did. Once the clone vanished Hinata began to speed up and also began to openly scream. Naruto sped up and began slamming into her harder as well and she began to come harder and harder while also increasing in volume. She kept speeding up and realized he was only in about three fourths of the way so she lifted herself up then slammed herself down and he buried himself to the hilt and could feel himself coming out the far end of her cervix. He understood that she wanted all of him so he began to fuck her harder while making sure to bury himself all the way every time and her orgasms increased tenfold. After nearly a half hour of this, Naruto felt his own orgasm approaching.

"Hinata!" Naruto said.

"It's okay," Hinata said understanding instantly. "You can come inside."

Naruto was slightly worried about the consequences but continued to slam into her harder and harder until he felt his orgasm approaching. When it hit, he buried himself just as deep as he could and felt his head brush the inside of Hinata's womb. That alone made her come hard. Then Naruto came and spilled his seed deep inside her and both came again and again while Naruto stayed quiet and Hinata screamed so loud he didn't think the seals could possibly hold it in. When they had both finished cumming, Naruto gently lay her down and then pulled out.

She plugged her hole with her fingers then pulled her panties on and realized Naruto was still rock hard. She grinned and walked over then knelt and began to take his length into her mouth again. He moaned in pleasure and after five minutes he warned her and she pulled back in time for him to come in her mouth again. She swallowed it all while he was still inside her mouth and he came again then she repeated. After she had made Naruto cum eight times in a row she pulled back and swallowed the rest then smiled. She felt like she might exploded from the amount of his seed inside her but didn't mind.

She saw that he was still rock hard and that her panties were absorbing his seed so she plugged her entrance with her fingers then pulled her panties off and mounted Naruto again. Just as she pushed down he thrust up and both came hard. Some of his seed seeped out but more filled her. When both were finished, Hinata collapsed onto her lover's chest and sighed contentedly as she felt his seed sloshing around in both her stomach and her womb. Naruto gently stroked her hair while Hinata drifted off to sleep then sighed and allowed himself to think about the consequences of what they had done.

Unless one of them was sterile, he had just gotten the Hyuga Heiress pregnant out of wedlock. If Hiashi or Neji found out, he was dead. However, if Sakura or Tsunade ever found out, he would be begging Hiashi to kill him. He smiled at the thought of having a family with Hinata and decided that he didn't care about the consequences so long as he could be with her.

_"Impressive kid,"_ Kurama said. _"I didn't think you'd last so long without my help. Now, do you want me to screw with the chakra in your seed so she doesn't get pregnant?"_

_"No,"_ Naruto said._ "I don't care what anyone thinks or says. I love Hinata with all my heart and I want to start a family with her. I won't let anything happen to her or our child if I got her pregnant. I swear."_

Kurama laughed at that then congratulated Naruto on finding someone other than Sakura to be in love with. Then he got quiet and Naruto began to feel his eyes droop. His last thoughts were that he could feel someone watching them, and that he couldn't believe that he and Hinata had gone through so much pleasure in only two hours. Then he blacked out.


	4. Hard Kept Secrets

I do not own the things I already said I didn't. Honestly by now you should know that I own nothing.  
Hard-kept Secrets

Hanabi smiled panting and was glad she was on top of the Hokage Monument. Her sister and Naruto had just fallen asleep. Hanabi stood and pulled her panties back on then the rest of her clothes and smiled. She began to head home so that she could shower and put on some fresh clothes since she had had to fight in the ones she was currently wearing and they were very worse for wear. On her way home she thought about her relationship with Hinata. They had started off not caring much for each other since Hanabi was Hiashi's favorite daughter. Hanabi had never wanted to be but didn't want her father to hate her either. After Hinata had started to be trained personally by their father, she and Hanabi had grown closer. After Hinata had risked her life for Naruto when Pain attacked, Hanabi's views of her sister had changed drastically.

Even though they had grown closer, Hanabi had thought of Hinata as being quiet and creepy, similar to how Naruto had once thought of her. Once Hinata stood up to Pain, Hanabi began to realize that she was strong, brave, and caring but shy. Hanabi and Hinata had grown steadily closer over the six months since Pain's attack and even before then. Hanabi then thought of dozens of instances when she had been training her Byakugan to see farther and had accidentally found Hinata alone, in the bathroom, with her clothes off and her hand between her legs. The first time Hanabi had accidentally seen what Hinata did in private, she had been sparring with Hiashi and had lost track of him so she had tried to use her Byakugan to find him but froze when she instead found Hinata. Hiashi had managed to land an attack that should have been easy to dodge even without seeing it coming and got worried but Hanabi managed to convince him that she had merely gotten light headed.

Over the next few months Hinata would head into the bathroom at exactly twelve o'clock midnight and Hanabi would silently watch as Hinata rubbed her privates until she spilled some kind of liquid that was filled with chakra into the toilet. Hanabi had never known what it was or why Hinata did it, at least until she was eight. On her eighth birthday, Hanabi had fallen asleep at about ten o'clock then had woken up just after midnight to go to the bathroom. The moment she opened the door, Hinata turned so red she was surprised no one thought she was the sun. Hanabi had acted like she hadn't seen Hinata doing it before and asked her what she was doing, expecting Hinata to act like she was just peeing. To her surprise, Hinata no only told her all about masturbating, but showed her how to do it. Hanabi had been more embarrassed than Hinata. However, after that night, Hanabi had begun to wash her laundry a lot more often as well as her bedding. No one had noticed, unless Hinata had but if she did she never said.

Hanabi reached the Hyuga compound and went to her room. She went into the bathroom and pulled her clothes off then threw them into the dirty laundry and began to run water for her shower. After a minute it was warm so she got in and reached for the soap but stopped a moment before she touched it. She suddenly couldn't get the image of Hinata and Naruto being intimate. She began to regret watching but at the same time found herself running her fingers through her slit while massaging her breasts. She had grown a lot since Pain's attack and now had B cup breasts that were extremely sensitive. She pinched her nipples and bit back a moan then began to play with her clit and after a couple minutes of this she bit back a scream as she came. When she was done she cleaned up then washed her hair. When she was done, her crotch began to tingle and Hanabi knew the feeling well. She began masturbating again and came quickly. Usually that made the feeling go away but this time it just got stronger. She made herself cum again but the feeling was still there. After she made herself cum one last time, the feeling disappeared and Hanabi rinsed the sweat and cum off of her body then turned the water off and grabbed her towel.

She was in her and her sister's private bathroom which was only accessible through their room so once she was dry she abandoned her towel and walked out into her room. Only she and Hinata were allowed in it anyway so there was no threat of anyone walking in on her getting dressed. The room was empty so she walked over to her dresser and quickly got dressed then walked out of the Hyuga compound and went for a walk. After about half an hour it got dark so she went home and found that Hinata still hadn't come back.

"You're going to be in trouble if you make dad search for you," Hanabi said as she got ready for bed.

Her father came to say goodnight so Hanabi created a shadow clone of herself who then used a transformation jutsu to become Hinata. Hanabi got into her bed and Hinata got into her own. Her father opened the door and said goodnight and both Hanabi's did the same. Hiashi didn't seem to notice a difference so Hanabi and her clone went to sleep. The next day Hanabi got up before anyone and released her clone jutsu then went back to sleep. A couple hours later Hiashi asked where she was and Hanabi acted innocent and said that Hinata must have left early to train. Hiashi accepted that answer and Hanabi got up and quickly showered and dressed then left the compound for her own training.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. For a moment she was scared because she didn't know where she was or why she was nude but then she saw Naruto and she remembered what had happened before they went to sleep. She blushed at the memories then smiled. She sat up and felt Naruto's seed swish around in her womb and realized that Naruto hadn't pulled out before falling asleep and his seed had stayed inside her. She got up off of him and plugged her entrance to avoid making a mess then pulled her panties on and went to the bathroom. When she got there she stepped into the tub and pulled her panties down then tossed them out of the tub. She turned the water on and cleaned herself then got out and began to get dressed. After she was fully dressed Naruto woke up.

"Hey," Naruto said.

"Hey," Hinata said. "Listen, about last night."

"Hinata," Naruto said. "I don't regret a thing. I love you and if you're pregnant, I won't let anyone hurt you or our child."

Hinata smiled. She had been worried that Naruto would say that it was a mistake. Naruto got up and walked over. He kissed her then moved into the bathroom and took a quick shower. then he got dressed in one of his hundreds of matching outfits and he and Hinata left the apartment hand-in-hand.

After five minutes of walking they were spotted by the rest of the Konoha 11. When they saw that Naruto and Hinata were holding hands they instantly understood and that Naruto and Hinata were together.

"About time," Shikamaru said.

"Hey guys," Choji said. "You know how Hinata wasn't at the Hyuga Compound this morning and Hanabi told her father that Hinata simply left early to train?"

"What of it?" Neji asked.

"Maybe Hinata was never actually in the Hyuga Compound last night," Choji said.

"Byakugan!" Neji said. "She was in the Hyuga Compound."

"How can you tell?" Choji asked as Neji deactivated his Byakugan.

"If she had done what you thought she did," Neji said. "Some of Naruto's chakra would be inside her."

"Wait," Ino said. "When two shinobi have sex the girl takes on some of the guy's chakra?"

"Yes," Neji said.

"Hey Naruto!" Choji called.

Naruto and Hinata both blushed slightly but walked over.

"So you two are finally together huh?" Shikamaru asked. "Took you long enough."

"Ha ha," Naruto said. "You're telling me."

Hinata turned scarlet but everyone except Naruto and Neji just assumed she was still slightly shy around him.

"Naruto," Neji said. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh," Choji said. "Here comes the, 'don't hurt my cousin' speech."

Naruto and Neji simply walked out of ear shot then Neji turned and glared at him.

"What the hell did you two do?" Neji asked careful to keep his voice low.

"You already know," Naruto said.

"You do realize that I'm not the only Hyuga right?" Neji asked. "Other's will be able to see your chakra inside of my cousin."

"Are there any Genjutsus that could hide it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but only Kurenai knows it," Neji said.

"Then we'll go see her," Naruto said.

"You don't get it do you?" Neji asked. "A male ninja's chakra only stays when the female is pregnant."

Naruto froze. Then he took a deep breath and smiled.

"Fine with me," Naruto said. "I can protect her."

"And what about your child?" Neji asked. "What if someone tries to use it as leverage?"

"If that happens," Naruto said. "They'll regret being born."

Neji could tell that Naruto truly loved Hinata and had no intention of ever letting something happen to her. He sighed but nodded.

"Very well," Neji said. "I don't approve of what you did but what's done is done. And, for the record, I think you two are meant for each other."

"So you won't tell?" Naruto asked.

"No," Neji said. "I won't tell."

Naruto thanked him and he and Neji walked back over. Naruto whispered about the Genjutsu to Hinata and she nodded.

"Sorry but we have to go," Hinata said.

"Where?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's someone we have to see," Naruto said.

Then he and Hinata turned and began walking away. The others moved on and began to head to the far side of the village to train. Naruto and Hinata made their way to Kurenai's house and Hinata knocked on the front door. A moment later Kurenai opened the door and smiled.

"Hinata, Naruto, what a pleasant surprise, please come in," Kurenai said.

They did as instructed and Kurenai made them some tea then asked how she could help. Naruto told Kurenai about their predicament and Kurenai visibly paled.

"You what?" Kurenai asked. "Why would you...never mind. Of course I'll help you. The last thing I need is one of my students being banished."

Kurenai made three hand seals then placed her hand on Hinata's stomach. Her hand glowed for a moment then the light faded and Kurenai nodded.

"It's done," Kurenai said. "It will last until she starts to grow so I suggest that you marry her soon. Other wise it'll be obvious what happened."

"Thank you, Kurenai-Sensei," Hinata said.

"You're welcome," Kurenai said. "Just be careful."

Naruto and Hinata promised to be then left and decided to train while they had the chance. they went to the Hokage Monument and began to spar. Hinata was able to keep up with Naruto normally but now he was less inclined to attack so she easily pinned him.

"Naruto," Hinata said. "I can handle myself. Don't go easy on me just because I'm pregnant."

Naruto thought about it for a second then nodded and stood. they began to fight again and this time Naruto actually tried without using Sage Mode. Hinata held her own against him for about a half an hour then Naruto pinned her.

"Much better," Hinata said.

Naruto helped her up and they began to fight again. They fought until it became night then Naruto walked Hinata to the Hyuga Compound. She kissed him goodnight then he went home. He knew it would be difficult, but he had to make sure that no one knew that Hinata was carrying his child.

THE END


	5. Third Day

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own everything previously stated. Manda's alive.

* * *

Second Round

Naruto slumped against a tree and groaned. After the first round they had been given exactly one day to train or rest. Naruto had chosen to teach Hinata a few things while also learning a few. He had taught her to use shadow clones and then had learned to use Pressure Damage from Kakashi and Beast Wave Palm and Beast Wave Gale Palm from Sora. Hinata hadn't lasted very long training with shadow clones but had lasted longer than most.

"You okay?" Naruto asked.

"Fine," Hinata said. "You?"

"Awesome," Naruto said.

After a few minutes they both got up and continued to train. Hinata made as many clones as she could. Her max was fifteen So Naruto made the same amount and then they began to spar. After fifteen minutes they stopped so that Hinata wouldn't die when she released the clones. She released them one at a time while leaning on Naruto for support and once they were all released she barely remained conscious. Naruto picked her up bridal style and carried her to the Hyuga Compound. He gently laid her in her bed and pulled the covers up to her neck then gently swept a loos strand of hair from her face. Then he leaned down and gave her a light kiss before standing and turning to leave. Hiashi was standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing in my house," Hiashi asked.

"Hinata and I were training and she used up too much chakra to stay awake so I brought her home," Naruto said calmly.

"And why did you kiss her?" Hiashi asked.

"Because I love her," Naruto said.

"Is that right?" Hiashi asked. "Come, walk with me."

Naruto followed Hiashi to the central courtyard and Hiashi stopped. Then he turned toward Naruto with a completely impassive face.

"So," Hiashi said. "You're in love with my daughter. It's about time."

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked.

"As long as she's been in love with you, it's long past time for you to finally return the feelings," Hiashi said. "Now, does she know?"

"We're together," Naruto said.

"Have you been intimate?" Hiashi asked.

"No," Naruto said.

"Keep it that way," Hiashi said.

"Yes sir," Naruto said. "And, I know it's a bit...rushed, but I think you know what I want to ask of you."

"I do," Hiashi said. "Tell you what, if you win the tournament, I will give you my blessing."

Naruto nodded then turned and leapt onto the roof silently.

"Thank you sir," Naruto said.

Then Naruto was gone. Naruto went to his apartment and fell asleep instantly. The next day he got up before dawn and went to the gate and a couple minutes later Hinata arrived and smiled.

"You're early," Hinata said.

"So are you," Naruto said.

They began walking toward the tournament in silence while Naruto tried to get the courage to tell Hinata what he and Hiashi had talked about.

"Your dad met me when I brought you home," Naruto said.

"Oh," Hinata said.

"He knows," Naruto said. "Not about our child, only about us being together. As far as he knows, however,we haven't been intimate."

"Good," Hinata said.

"That's not all," Naruto said. "He said that if I win the tournament, he'll give me his blessing."

"That certainly would make things easier," Hinata said. "Well, for now let's just focus on you winning."

"Be careful," Naruto said. "Most of the remaining are our friends but a lot aren't."

"I know," Hinata said. "I'll be careful."

They reached the coliseum and began to relax and a few hours later, the other competitors arrived. Everyone took their seats and Chang welcomed them back.

"First up is Hanabi and Hiashi," Chang said. "Last man standing wins."

Hiashi charged but Hanabi just stood there. When Hiashi's attack hit, Hanabi disappeared in a puff of smoke and the real Hanabi burst out of the ground and delivered an uppercut to Hiashi's jaw that left him sprawled on the ground. She didn't even have her Byakugan activated so she didn't use gentle fist. Instead she simply decked him like anyone else would. Naruto himself remembered using the same move during his first fight with Neji. Her technique was the exact same, right down to the blood dripping from under her fingernails.

"That's your move," Hinata whispered.

"I know," Naruto said.

Hiashi tried to stand but then collapsed again so Chang declared Hanabi the winner. Hanabi helped Hiashi up and both returned to their seats. Hinata walked over and sat next to Hanabi and Hanabi smiled.

"That was a very impressive trick," Hinata said. "The first time I saw it was when Naruto beat Neji in the chunin exams."

"That's where I got it," Hanabi said.

"I know," Hinata said. "And I know why. You have a crush on him."

"Yes," Hanabi said. "I have since I saw him beat Neji."

"Because you were impressed," Hinata said. "By what?"

"His determination," Hanabi said. "And his loyalty. No matter what anyone said to him he never gave up or turned against someone. He even kept trying to save Sasuke for so long. I simply wish that I could be as strong as him."

"I know the feeling," Hinata said. "That's the same way I felt when we were young."

While they were talking, Kakashi and Guy were fighting and after a half hour, Kakashi won.

"Naruto and Hiruko," Chang said. "To the death."

"Finally," Hiruko said. "This is going to be fun."

"Our last fight didn't end well for you Hiruko," Naruto said. "This one will be no different. Everyone get some distance, this is going to be destructive."

Everyone left without a single complaint and a moment later Naruto was in Sage Mode. Hiruko summoned the same gigantic creature he had used in their last fight and Naruto killed it instantly with a punch to the eye. Hiruko attacked Naruto but Naruto caught his arms. Hiruko kicked off of Naruto then began making hand seals.

"Wind Style, Pressure Damage!" Hiruko shouted.

The blast shot at Naruto but Naruto caught the blast in his hand and it shrunk to a compressed ball the size of his Rasengan. Two clones appeared beside Naruto and made a Rasenshuriken in the hand that held the Pressure Damage.

"Wind Style, Pressurized Rasenshuriken," Naruto said.

Then he threw it and the Rasenshuriken went from blue with a tornado around it to green and pulling chunks of stone with it and spinning them into a stone tornado. Hiruko tried to dodge it but the Rasenshuriken expanded and the stones were reduced to stone spikes. The spikes impaled Hiruko all over his body then the Rasenshuriken shredded him then exploded and the only thing left of Hiruko or the coliseum was a smoking hole in the ground with the top of Hiruko's head and Naruto standing in the middle.

"Well done Naruto," Chang said. "Now then, please vacate the crater so we can make repairs."

Naruto left the crater and the monks used earth style jutsus to restore the area and rebuild the coliseum. When everything was done, everyone went back into the coliseum and took their seats.

"A and Orochimaru," Chang said. "Anything goes."

Naruto smirked and both dropped into the center. A instantly covered himself in lightning and charged at Orochimaru. Orochimaru leapt out of the way and Manda exploded out of the ground and swallowed A. Less than a second later A exploded out of the top of Manda's head and Manda screamed in pain as electricity coursed through his body. Then Orochimaru appeared over A but not as himself. Now he was a gigantic white snake with smaller white snakes forming scales. He still had Orochimaru's hair, eyes, and general facial appearance but was clearly not a human.

"The white scaled snake," Sasuke said smirking. "Goodbye A."

A covered himself in lightning again and Orochimaru smashed him to the ground with his tail. A stood and Orochimaru landed in front of him. A dodged to the right as several of the smaller white snakes came to life and smashed into the wall behind where he had been earlier. Then A sprinted forward and leapt over some more snakes then smashed both of his fists into Orochimaru's face and sent him flying backward. Orochimaru rose and shook his head after a moment then hissed at A. A sprinted forward again and Orochimaru rushed forward to meet him. A ducked under Orochimaru then grabbed him just behind the head and leapt into the air. Once he was high enough, he flipped over and shot back toward the ground. He smashed Orochimaru into the ground face first so hard that the entire coliseum cracked and began to collapse but the monks stabilized it then repaired it. A jumped away from Orochimaru who lay perfectly still as blood ran out of his mouth and formed a pond around it. After a couple more seconds Orochimaru rose and shot at A one last time only to have A cave his head in with a single punch.

"Winner A," Chang said. "Now someone torch the body."

Kakashi and Sasuke both used fire style jutsus on the body and after a couple minutes there was nothing left.

"A small announcement before the next fight," Chang said. "Kai was critically injured a few days ago and could not make it for his fight. In order to keep the number correct, we found a new competitor to take his place. Hidan, will be fighting in his stead."

Naruto and Shikamaru shared a near panicked look. Then Naruto nearly lost the ability to breath.

"Hidan will be fighting Hinata," Chang said. "Last man standing."

"No fair!" Naruto said. "Hidan can't be beaten! He's immortal!"

"I can handle it," Hinata said. "I'll be careful, I promise."

"Stay out of range of his attacks," Naruto said.

"I will," Hinata said.

She dropped into the ring and Hidan landed opposite her. He no longer had his Akatsuki robe and was not wearing a shirt so it was obvious how he had been put back together. Dark gray cords functioned as stitches to hold him together and every ninja in the Leaf Village knew what that meant.

"Kakuzu," Naruto said. "What enemy of ours isn't fucking alive right now?"

"Doto," Sakura said.

"You ready beautiful?" Hidan asked. "It's really a shame that I have to mess up that pretty face."

"You won't be able to," Hinata said.

Hidan charged at Hinata and Hinata easily stayed out of range of his three bladed scythe. After a couple however, she tripped and he swung at her. Hinata deflected the scythe with gentle fist then broke the cord he held it on. Then she tripped him and began hitting every pressure point he had. He lifted his arm suddenly and his sharpened black staff sot out and he aimed it for Hinata. Just as he drove it downward, she threw herself out of the way and he succeeded only in pinning himself down.

"Can't stand can you?" Hinata asked.

Hidan tried to pull the staff out but it wouldn't budge. After a moment he squeezed his eyes shut and began to force himself up. His blood sprayed all over the place as he rose up the staff and after about a minute he was off of it and pulled it out of the ground.

"Ouch," Hidan said. "That sucked, a lot."

Hinata gulped and Hidan began to try to attack her again. After about fifteen minutes she blocked his scythe with gentle fist and it exploded. She somehow escaped injury but then Hidan kicked her backward and she crashed into the wall so hard that the seats above exploded and sent competitors raining to the ground outside the coliseum. None were severely hurt but Hinata was now completely incapable of standing. Hidan walked over and raised his staff and Naruto lost what little self restraint he had left. He appeared in front of Hinata in Sage Mode and caught the staff.

"Permission to take Hinata's place for the remainder of this match Master Chang?" Naruto asked.

"Permission granted," Chang said. "Jong, heal her."

The monk with the medical Kekkei Genkai healed Hinata then she climbed back to her seat and Naruto thanked Jong then snapped Hidan's staff and drove the piece he had through Hidan's head and smashed him into the ground pinning him down. Then he placed his hand on Hidan's chest.

"It's your lucky day," Naruto said. "You're going to get a power boost."

Naruto began channeling Natural Energy into Hidan at the same time as gathering more. After about fifteen seconds, Hidan began to twitch then mutate. After a moment, he turned into a frog then finally turned to stone. Naruto then smashed him and released Sage Mode.

"Winner, Hinata through Naruto," Chang said.

No one made a sound. They all approved of Hidan finally being dead but no one knew if they approved of Hinata being allowed to continue in the tournament because Naruto had won a fight for her.

"Next is Sasuke and Karin," Chang said.

Both dropped into the ring and Naruto again marveled at the fact that Karin was able to make it so far. Karin pulled out a kunai and Naruto sighed and silently prayed for her forgiveness since there was no way Sasuke was going to not kill her. Sure enough, Sasuke started out by running up to her and impaling her with his Chidori ending the fight instantly. Sasuke stepped back and Jong ran over and healed Karin. Then Karin sat next to Sakura and both glared at Sasuke.

"Sakura and Ino," Chang said. "Last man standing wins."

Sakura and Ino dropped into the ring and stood opposite each other. A moment later they both charged and began to fight. Ino was _very_ careful to stay out of the way of Sakura's punches. After fifteen minutes, Sakura landed a direct hit to Ino's stomach and Ino realized she wasn't using her chakra enhanced strength. She began to fight back and after about ten minutes Sakura knocked Ino out then carried her back to her seat.

"Guren and Gozu," Chang said. "First one on the ground loses."

They both dropped to the floor and Gozu began swinging at Guren and Naruto suddenly realized that her midsection was bigger than he remembered.

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. "Is she pregnant?"

"Yes," Hinata whispered.

After five minutes, Gozu managed to trip Guren and she smiled and stood then they both climbed into their seats. Now all that was left was for Gaara to go but the only other person for him to go against was a shinobi that was barely four feet tall and looked no older than eight.

"Gaara and Tommy," Chang said. "Lord help Gaara's soul. Last man standing wins."

Gaara and the short Shinobi dropped into the coliseum and Gaara instantly went on the offensive. Naruto instantly realized how the kid got so far. Every time Gaara's attack was about to hit, a light blue dome appeared over the kid and blocked his attacks. After about a minute the boy began walking forward and Gaara attacked even harder. After about three minutes he stopped attacking and ran when the kid got too close. After a moment he stopped and fired a few more times. Nothing worked.

"Sand Coffin!" Gaara said.

Sand surrounded the boy in a perfect sphere then rose into the ground.

"Sand Burial!" Gaara said squeezing his fist.

The sand exploded in a blast that would reduce anyone else to nothing but blood and some assorted bone fragments. The kid, on the other hand, landed on his feet unharmed. Now, however, there was a glowing blue crack in the air over his head. Gaara focused all of his attacks on it and after about three minutes, the crack flashed and tiny pieces of blue energy appeared around the boy. Then Gaara used a single attack and knocked the boy out.

"That was the coolest Kekkei Genkai I've ever seen," Naruto said.

"Diddo," Sai said.

"Who did you fight?" Naruto asked.

"I fought a shinobi from the land of Rain," Sai said. "I don't remember his name."

"Sai and Kidomoro," Chang said.

"Liar," Naruto said.

"As long as you don't get caught," Sai said jumping into the ring.

He looked around but his opponent didn't drop in. About a minute later they were still waiting when the ground under Sai exploded and a huge snake with the head of Kidomaru shot out and wrapped itself around Sai. It had several sickle shaped legs along its sides and each leg was razor sharp on the ends. As it squeezed Sai, it impaled him with its legs then it bit Sai's head off while everyone stared in horrified silence at the thing in front of them.

"CHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!" the creature screamed in a voice about three times too high for something that size or for its face.

"Permission to terminate?" Naruto asked Chang.

"Granted," Chang said.

Naruto entered Sage Mode then leapt at the creature and slammed it into the ground. It wrapped its tail around him but before it could impale him, it was cut into multiple pieces. When everyone had a clear line of sight at Naruto, they could see that he had somehow managed to create a Rasenshuriken. As he fell he slammed the Rasenshuriken into Kidomoro but it simply dissipated and Kidomoro smashed Naruto out of the coliseum.

"Naruto's going to win right?" Hinata asked.

Naruto suddenly smashed into the center of the coliseum and no one answered Hinata's question. A moment later Kidomoro landed next to Naruto and all of his pieces moved back together. Naruto stood and glared at the creature then created five shadow clones. The clones surrounded Kidomoro and all of them leapt into the air then smashed both of their fists into him at the same time. When the dust cleared, Kidomoro had been reduced to a pile of misshapen bones in a pile of blood.

"Thank you," Chang said. "Now, everyone will be given one week to train before the rest of the tournament."

Naruto exited Sage Mode and met Hinata outside the coliseum and was surprised to see Hanabi there as well.

"Hello Hanabi," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto," Hanabi said. "Can I train with you two?"

"Sure," Naruto said. "Why do you want to?"

"So I can get stronger," Hanabi said.

Naruto simply shrugged and they all walked back to the village. The next week wouldn't be easy but would be more than worth it.

THE END


	6. Training

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated. I own Kidomoro but forgot to mention that last chapter.

Final Respite

Naruto, Hinata, and Hanabi were very active over their last week of rest. The first day they trained in speed, the second in strength, the third and fourth in stamina, and the fifth they merely sparred all day. Over that time Naruto noticed Hinata and Hanabi growing closer and Hinata noticed Hanabi and Naruto growing closer. At times she actually thought she caught him glancing at Hanabi's chest, butt, or crotch but decided she was imagining things due to jealousy. Naruto actually found himself having similar thoughts. He could have sworn that he had caught Hinata glancing at Hanabi's breasts a few times and her butt several. He also simply decided he was imagining things but for a different reason than Hinata.

On the sixth day they planned to simply relax. They started the day by getting some breakfast at Ichiraku's and Naruto payed for it. Then they decided to go to the hot spring. That plan ended at the front door because the sign said, "Mixed Bathing Week."

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go to the Hokage Monument," Hanabi said. "I have an idea."

Something in her tone didn't sound quite right to Hinata but she and Naruto followed. One they were there Hanabi said that they should play a game in which one player was allowed to ask an other one question with absolutely no restraints. If Hinata or Hanabi wanted to, they were allowed to ask Naruto his penis size. Naruto and Hinata were both a bit uneasy about the game but agreed.

"I'll go first," Hanabi said. "Naruto, are you and Hinata dating?"

Naruto was taken by surprise but still managed to nod.

"Your turn," Hanabi said.

"Okay," Naruto said. "Hanabi, why did you want to play this game?"

"I have a few things to ask you two but didn't know how else to get you to tell," Hanabi said then adopted a very evil grin. "My turn again. Hinata...how did it feel to have Naruto burying himself inside of you?"

Both Naruto and Hinata both stared at her with utter shock and blushed furiously. Neither were able to say anything so Hanabi decided to explain how she knew about that.

"When you two were having fun, I was watching with my Byakugan from up here," Hanabi said.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Answer the question then you can ask yours," Hanabi said.

"Fine," Hinata said. "It was like heaven. Now, why were you watching?"

"Because I was imagining myself in your place," Hanabi said. "Naruto, how did it feel for you?"

"Like heaven," Naruto said. "Only wet. Why do you want to sleep with me?"

"Because you're hot, I'm horny, and I love you," Hanabi said. "Hinata, would you be willing to share Naruto?"

"No!" Hinata said. "What is wrong with you?"

"I'm horny," Hanabi said. "Naruto, would you be willing to share Hinata with me?"

Naruto instantly froze as both his and Hinata's mouths hit the ground. After a moment he was able to answer.

"No," Naruto said. "I love Hinata and I'm not going to cheat on her with her sister. I do have a question for Hinata though. Hinata, while we were training, I could have sworn I saw you checking your sister out. Were you?"

"N-no!" Hinata said turning scarlet. "I...I was just...realizing how much she's grown!"

"Where would you say she's grown the most?" Naruto asked.

Hanabi didn't say anything when Naruto broke the rules because she was enjoying Hinata's reaction as well as the wet feeling she was getting from the thought of her sister checking her out. Hinata turned a shade of Red Naruto hadn't known existed. Her face was almost literally glowing now and she didn't answer Naruto's question.

"My turn," Hinata said after a couple seconds. "During training I noticed you checking her out. Where do you think she's grown the most?"

"Definitely her speed," Naruto said. "She can actually keep up with us."

Hinata glared at him and he smirked then the smile faded and he sighed. Hinata also sighed and her blush faded until her face was only pink across the nose. Naruto suddenly smelled something thanks to Kurama that no human could smell. He also heard Kurama howling in his cage.

_"What's your issue?"_ Naruto asked.

_"You smell that?"_ Kurama asked. _"That's the sweet scent of bisexual female virgin lust!"_

_"You're truly sick to know the difference between that and normal lust,"_ Naruto said. _"Now shut up."_

Naruto shook his head a bit at Kurama and a lot at exactly how much lust he could smell. Thanks to Kurama he couldn't take a breath without getting a hard on. He held his breath but it didn't help any. Then he noticed that both Hanabi and Hinata were beginning to squirm a tiny bit. They were all sitting on their knees in a triangle and Hinata and Hanabi were rubbing their inner thighs together and Naruto noticed that the crotches of their pants were starting to get wet. A normal human never would have been able to see it but Kurama was clearly in favor of him noticing.

The more they sat there the wetter the girls got and the harder he got. No one cared that they had been sitting in silence for nearly ten minutes, they only cared about what was happening. There was so much lust in the air around them that it was actually beginning to effect both of the girls as well. The fact that Naruto was almost bursting put of his pants certainly didn't help them control themselves. On Naruto's end, the fact that he could now clearly see wet spots between both girls' legs and their fully erect nipples was only making him harder. The fact that Kurama was flashing him images of Hinata and Hanabi in very hot, very exposed, and very sexual positions involving them pleasuring each other, was definitely not helping Naruto. Naruto had no doubt that if he could get a nose bleed from sexual arousal, he would have bled out by now.

"Release," Hinata said making the Seal of Confrontation.

Nothing happened.

_"That was a good theory but what she doesn't realize is that both of the sisters are bi and are beyond horny,"_ Kurama said. _"They want you bad. And they want each other just as bad."_

_"You're sick,"_ Naruto said.

_"If you don't believe me close your eyes and lay down for thirty seconds,"_ Kurama said.

_"Then what?"_ Naruto asked.

_"If no one has jumped you by then, look around,"_ Kurama said.

Naruto lay on his back with his legs out straight not bothering to hide his boner and closed his eyes. Less than a second later he felt someone begin rubbing it. When he opened his eyes however, it wasn't Hinata that was rubbing his crotch. It was Hanabi. And she wasn't looking. Her face was turned away from him into her sister's. He had a spectacular view of the sisters kissing passionately and fondling each other's breasts with their free hands. Naruto was actually not very surprised when he got so hard that his pants literally split open in front and his dick stood at full attention finally free of its confines. Hanabi didn't stop stroking him and didn't even really seem to notice. After a couple minutes of Hinata and Hanabi kissing, their hands drifted from each other's breasts to each other's crotch. Hinata's left hand was on the back of Hanabi's head pulling her into the kiss and her right slipped inside Hanabi's pants. Naruto knew that with this kind of show he wouldn't last long so he pulled Hanabi's hand off and it instantly shot under Hinata's shirt and began to massage her breast. Naruto gently slide both girls pants off then realized that anyone who wanted to watch from the village could. The girls seemed to realize it too but instead of even ending the kiss, Hanabi made three hand seals and suddenly a stone building formed around them. Naruto created three clones that covered every centimeter of the inside of the building with the silencing seal. Then Naruto finished removing the girls' pants then carried them to the bed while they continued to kiss.

Once they were there, The girls stripped themselves then Naruto. Once he was freed from his clothes, Hinata gently pushed him back onto the bed and straddle his torso then bent down so her breasts were over his face. He instantly began to play with the left nipple while gently licking and nipping the right. Hinata began screaming and moaning in pleasure and Naruto felt Hanabi begin to try to take him into her mouth. She struggled a bit more than Hinata due to being physically smaller but after a couple minutes she managed to get all of him inside her. Then she began pumping her head up and down and, like her sister, somehow managed to find a way to breath while doing it.

After a moment she reached up to Hinata's entrance and pushed two fingers in then added a third then pulled them all back out. Hinata was about to complain when Hanabi suddenly pushed her entire fist in making Hinata instantly scream in both pain and pleasure. Hanabi pushed her arm in making Hinata squirm and scream some more. When Hanabi couldn't push in anymore, she was halfway to her elbow. She pulled her arm out to the wrist then thrust back in hard and began fisting Hinata as hard and fast as she could while also speeding up her actions on Naruto. With Hanabi and Naruto's treatment, Hinata was cumming within a matter of seconds but neither stopped and Hinata's cum couldn't get out with Hanabi blocking her entrance. After about two minutes of constant orgasms, Hanabi finally pulled her hand out taking great care to brush Hinata's G spot on the way. Hinata instantly came harder still and when Hanabi's hand was out of the way, her cum sprayed out of her like a fountain. Hanabi's mouth was locked around her opening almost instantly but not before she was showered in her sister's sweet nectar. Hanabi drank her sister's cum greedily and swallowed all of it then Went back to sucking Naruto off. After about fifteen minutes, Naruto warned Hanabi and she pulled back until Naruto was only in her mouth then he came.

Hanabi sat up and swallowed his cum then Hinata kissed her again and enjoyed Naruto's taste. Then she began to suck Naruto off while scissoring her sister. After about three minutes all three came at once and Hinata shared Naruto's cum with her sister. Once they finished kissing they began scissoring again while Naruto recovered which took all of one second before he began to enjoy the show. After about three minutes Hinata and Hanabi came again then both lay back on the bed. Naruto leaned down by Hanabi's ear after having an excellent idea.

"Hanabi," Naruto whispered. "If you really want to please Hinata, fist her pussy while sucking her tits."

Hanabi adopted a very evil grin and she crawled over to her sister who was still recovering from her orgasm. Hanabi suddenly drove her fist into Hinata's entrance then pushed in as far as she could. After a couple seconds of that, Hanabi leaned down and began sucking on Hinata's right nipple then gently bit down on it and was rewarded with three orgasms one right after the other. She took pity on Hinata and pulled her arm out while sitting up and Instantly Naruto was latched onto her own nipples. She was instantly moaning loudly and came after only three minutes of Naruto sucking on them. When Naruto bit down, she came came twelve times in a row and nearly blacked out. Naruto was amazed that either of them were awake. Naruto took her to the brink of another orgasm while positioning her over his member and both Hinata and Hanabi knew what he was going to do. Hinata instantly kissed Hanabi while Naruto gently bit down and her nipple and thrust into her causing her to explode into an orgasm instantly. Naruto waited patiently for Hanabi to recover and adjust to him since he had just taken her virginity. All the while Hinata's tongue was in her sister's mouth. After a couple minutes, Hanabi began moving up and down so Naruto began to thrust as well. After five minutes he was going full speed but was hitting her cervix after going only halfway in. Hanabi began slamming into him harder causing him to go deeper so he did the same. After another five minutes Hanabi was coming and Naruto was literally hitting the inside of her uterus. After a couple more minutes Hinata kissed Naruto and he kissed her back. Finally Naruto felt his orgasm approaching and instantly pulled out completely.

"Hey!" Hanabi said. when Naruto pulled out.

"I'm not going to get you pregnant," Naruto said. "It would look bad if I got both sisters pregnant."

Hanabi understood and began to suck Naruto off again until he came in her mouth again. Hanabi swallowed it then pushed Naruto down and positioned herself over his erection again but this time with her back door over it. Naruto understood and Hanabi began to push herself down. Naruto pushed up slowly so as to not hurt her but after a moment, Hanabi slammed herself down on his cock and buried it completely in her ass. She screamed in pain then went silent as tears streamed down her face. After a couple more minutes, she began to move and Naruto understood that she was ready. He pulled almost all the way out then thrust back in. As time went on they sped up and after about fifteen minutes, they both came at the same time. Naruto pulled out and Hanabi fell back on the bed panting and Hinata knelt between her legs.

"My turn sister," Hinata said.

Hinata inserted three fingers into Hanabi's pussy then three on her other hand. after a couple moments she stuffed both hands completely into Hanabi's entrance and Hanabi screamed. After a moment, Hanabi's pelvis swelled and she moaned as Hinata curled her hands into fists. Then she began pumping one hand in while pulling the other out. As she sped up Hanabi's moans quickly became screams as she came again and again. Finally Hinata pulled one hand out then the other and Naruto moved over and began lapping up Hanabi's juices making Hanabi come again. Then Naruto laid Hinata on the bed and pushed into her womanhood. She moaned and thrust against him as he thrust into her harder and harder. After about fifteen minutes they both came and Naruto pulled out. Hinata was shocked that Naruto was still rock hard. Then she felt his penis hit her ass hole.

Hinata nodded and Naruto slowly pushed into her until his head was fully in. He waited for a few minutes then Hinata began moving and he did as well. About fifteen minutes later they were both moving as fast as they could and had come three times already. Cum was pouring off the bed in rivulets but no one cared. Finally Naruto pulled out and Hinata's vision became blurry as she nearly blacked out. Naruto kissed her and her vision focused then she sat up and saw that Hanabi was barely awake.

"Oh no you don't," Hinata said. "You're not falling asleep yet."

Naruto had the same thought in mind. He picked her up and gently lowered her onto his dick so that he was inside her pussy then channeled chakra into her to give her more energy. After a moment she was back at full energy so Naruto did the same for Hinata and nearly blacked out.

_"Kurama, help,__"_ Naruto said.

Kurama funneled chakra to Naruto until he was fully awake and he felt his penis grow a couple more inches inside Hinata making her moan. He turned her around so that he was taking her from behind and she lay flat on her stomach while he did. While he was fucking her again, both of her arms were busy pistoning in and out of both of Hanabi's holes making Hanabi scream and squirt all over the bed. After a couple minutes, Hinata pulled her arm out of Hanabi's pussy and pushed it into her ass. She waited for the pain to subside then began pistoning them inside her ass now able to get both up to the elbow. Hanabi began cumming again within a matter of minutes and Hinata began to cum shortly after. Naruto continued to fuck Hinata for a couple more minutes until he came then he pulled out again and Hinata pulled her arms out of Hanabi's ass.

"One last thing," Naruto said.

"Now what?" Hinata asked.

"There's physically nothing left we can do short of a boob job," Hanabi said.

"Yes there is," Naruto said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A second Naruto appeared beside him also fully naked then both grinned and used Naruto's sexy understood Naruto's plan instantly and moved forward to eat one of them but that one gently laid her on her back so that her head was right next to Hanabi's. Then began scissoring her. Hinata began to moan and Hanabi did the same when the clone did the same for her. After a mater of moments Hinata and Hanabi were kissing and a couple minutes later, all four were cumming together. They all kept going for several minutes until they were physically too tired to move. Their abandoned clothes were at the foot of the bed and were still clean but they were too tired to get them.

_"Way to go kid,"_ Kurama said. _"Unfortunately they have to go home before Hiashi finds out what all of you did."_

Naruto knew he was right so he released his clone then Kurama gave him enough energy to turn back into himself and to get all three of them dried off then dressed. From there Naruto carried them outside and Hanabi had just enough energy to release her jutsu and made the building sink into the ground with all the evidence of what they had done.

Naruto carried Hinata and a clone carried Hanabi back to the Hyuga Compound. Hiashi let both Narutos in and he carefully placed them in their beds then pulled the covers up over them then released his clone. Hiashi asked him how they got so tired and Naruto said that they had been training really hard and had been tired out from it. Hiashi thanked him for bringing them back and Naruto left.

Once he was outside Kurama said, _"You sense it don't you?"_

_"Of course I do,"_ Naruto said. _"Someone was manipulating our hormones on the mountain and is still manipulating mine because I'm still awake. Who is it?"_

_"Beats me,"_ Kurama said. _"The influence was definitely stronger on the mountain so I'd start there."_

_"I guess I'll have to count this as training for controlling myself huh?"_ Naruto asked.

Kurama didn't answer so Naruto headed to the mountain and Kurama was right. On the mountain, Naruto's hormones were out of control. He followed the trail of which direction made his hormones stronger and within a couple of minutes found a female shinobi from the village hidden in the clouds.

"How'd you like my little Genjutsu?" the shinobi asked.

"Impossible to break, hard as Hell to resist," the shinobi said. "You three actually tried hardest out of everyone I've met."

Naruto entered Sage Mode and disappeared then reappeared behind her a moment later.

"Are you really going to fight me?" the shinobi asked.

"You miscalculated," Naruto said. "I can control myself if I really want to...and I do."

He then snapped her neck and the Genjutsu vanished instantly. He sighed and sat against a tree. Kurama told him to throw the body into the gorge on top of the Hokage Monument and Naruto did then Naruto passed out against a tree. His last thought was of how Hanabi and Hinata would react to what they did now that their minds were cleared. He had no idea what he was in for.

THE END


	7. Semifinals

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. I own all things previously stated.

* * *

Semifinals

When Hinata and Hanabi woke up they were confused about why they were in bed when they had been training with Naruto last they remembered. Then their memories flooded back into their heads and both girls turned a shade of scarlet that could be seen from a hundred miles away. They both just lay there while the memories came back and blushed more and more by the moment until they got to the end of their memories and suddenly realized that their beds were wet from them draining during the night. They both got up at the same time and threw their bedding into the laundry then flipped the mattresses and glanced at each other. They were both in their normal clothes and both were trying to decide who would get the first shower while the other did the laundry and put the bedding back on the beds. After a couple minutes they still hadn't decided so Hinata decided to find out how Hanabi felt about what they had done since she was unsure of her own feelings.

"Hanabi-" Hinata began.

"I don't regret it," Hanabi said. "It was the happiest moment of my life."

Hinata smiled and, in spite of herself, walked over and kissed Hanabi. Then she pulled away and created two shadow clones. Hanabi smiled and laced her fingers with Hinata's as they walked into the bathroom together and covered the walls with the silencing seal. About a half hour later they came out and quickly dressed then left the Hyuga Compound and headed toward Naruto's house. When they arrived they knocked but no one answered. Hinata knocked again but still no one answered. Hanabi checked the apartment with her Byakugan but it was empty. She found Naruto sleeping against a tree on the Hokage Monument.

"He's on the mountain," Hanabi said.

"Why the heck is he up there?" Hinata asked.

They both left the apartment and went to the monument and when they found Naruto he was sleeping peacefully.

"So," Hanabi said. "Should we wake him up by slapping him or do you have a better idea?"

Hinata whispered to Hanabi and Hanabi grinned and nodded then the sisters knelt on either side of Naruto. They both leaned in and kissed his lips at the same time and Naruto's eyes instantly shot open. They pulled away and he looked like he was about to black out from shock and confusion. Hinata realized that Naruto didn't remember what they had done but then Naruto visibly relaxed and turned scarlet from both his reaction to their greeting and from the memories of what they had done.

"I...you...we," Naruto stuttered.

"We both agree that what we did wasn't a mistake," Hinata said. "We love each other and we love you."

"It was a Genjutsu," Naruto said.

"It what?" Hinata asked.

"There was a ninja from the Hidden Cloud Village that used a Genjutsu that affects the hormones of everyone in the radius except the user," Naruto said. "The Genjutsu can't be broken. That's why it didn't go away when you tried to release it. I killed her but then I blacked out."

"Last night was just from a jutsu?" Hinata asked.

"So what?" Hanabi asked. "Your first time wasn't and neither was this morning."

"Wait," Naruto said. "What happened this morning?"

"Shower," Hanabi said.

"You should have invited me," Naruto said.

"Well, no one can be too clean," Hanabi said.

"Very tempting," Naruto said. "But I think we should keep our activities to normal training today. Sorry."

"That's okay," Hinata said. "We'll need to be as ready as possible for our next few fights."

"Yeah," Hanabi said. "I hope me and Hinata get to fight. I'm interested to see who's the better fighter."

Naruto stood and they all went back to his apartment. Despite deciding to stick with normal training, they were all in the shower, nude, with the walls coated in silencing seals within a minute. About an hour later, They all got dressed and then went to the forest to train.

The training for the day was Naruto teaching Hanabi and Hinata to fight without using jutsu or the Byakugan. After about fifteen minutes they were as good fighting without the Byakugan as they were with. They sparred for the rest of the day then Naruto kissed both sisters goodnight then went home and they went to the Hyuga Compound and went to sleep almost immediately.

The next day they all met at the main gate and headed toward the tournament. When they got there, there were only a handful of competitors there and Chang said that the rest had been disqualified for fighting.

Sakura was there, along with Gaara, Sasuke, A, and Tenten. They were the last of the Competitors so the tournament was nearly over. Before it started, Naruto and the two Hyugas went away from the others to talk before the tournament began.

"Hanabi, there's something you need to know," Naruto said. "If I win, my father will give me his blessing to marry Hinata and I intend to."

"And we won't be able to see each other anymore," Hanabi said. "I understand.

"Not quite," Naruto said.

"We can still see each other, it's just that I'll be Naruto's wife," Hinata said. "He didn't want you to feel left out."

Hanabi nodded and they went back to the others. Chang nodded to him and Naruto smirked.

"The first match is, Hinata against Hanabi," Chang said. "Last competitor standing wins."

Hinata and Hanabi walked to the center and the others all climbed into the stands. Hinata and Hanabi began to fight fast but after less than a second, Chang told them to stop.

"I'm sorry but I've decided to change the rules a bit," Chang said. "For this match, the competitors must win by being the last one standing but can only try to keep the other standing through sexual activity."

Hanabi instantly sat down ending the match then climbed into the stands and glared at Chang. Hinata sat next to her and Chang sighed.

"Fine," Chang said. "The winner is Hinata by default. Next is Naruto and Gaara. The rules are that you must knock the other out with jutsu only."

Naruto and Gaara dropped into the center and both just stood there. After a couple minutes Gaara smirked and sand shot up around Naruto.

"Sand Coffin," Gaara said.

Naruto floated up into the air grinning like he had won the lottery. Then a second Naruto appeared behind Gaara and held his hand out toward him.

"Beast Wave Gale Palm!" Naruto said as his clone turned into a puff of smoke inside the Sand Coffin.

The wind hit Gaara in the back and he shot across the coliseum and smashed into the wall. His sand armor fell off and Naruto sighed. The armor was empty. Gaara rose out of the ground behind Naruto and held his hand out. Sand rose up behind him and formed a fist then shot at Naruto. Just before it hit, Naruto did a back flip over it and blasted Gaara in the face with a Beast Wave Gale Palm. Gaara smashed into the ground and groaned but didn't get up.

"Winner, Naruto," Chang said. "Up next, Sakura and Tenten. No rules."

Sakura dropped into the center and Tenten landed across from her. Tenten pulled out a summon scroll but before she could use it, Sakura kicked her in the head and knocked her out.

"Sakura wins," Chang said. "Sasuke versus A. To the death."

Both dropped into the ring and A charged at Sasuke. Naruto already knew how it would end.

"Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke said.

A instantly collapsed and Sasuke smirked. A stood a moment later but Sasuke just smiled more.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke said.

A black fire lit on A's back and within minutes there was nothing left. Naruto gripped his seat tightly and Chang looked equally disturbed by the fight.

"The winner is Sasuke," Chang said. "Next round begins with Naruto against Hinata. To the death."

Both dropped into the ring next to each other but simply leaned against the wall waiting patiently for Chang to get tired of waiting. After five minutes of them doing absolutely nothing to attack each other Chang finally groaned.

"Okay, I get it!" Chang said. "First person on the ground loses."

Naruto smiled and then walked to the far side of the coliseum. Hinata took up her usual defensive position and Naruto didn't take one up at all. She charged and he teleported over to stand beside her using the seal on her shoulder and she tried to stop but slid about ten feet. She tried again with a similar result. She made a quick plan and charged again but Naruto didn't teleport to stand next to her. Instead he dashed around her and easily swept her feet out from under her then caught her at the last second. She smirked and used gentle fist on his arm then landed on her other hand and stood then tripped Naruto. Just before he hit the ground, he teleported again and landed on top of her causing her to hit before him. He helped her back up and she kissed him then turned and went to the stands.

"Way to go Naruto," Chang said and Naruto smirked at the double meaning. "Sakura against Sasuke."

Naruto took a deep breath and climbed into the stands and sat beside Hinata while Sasuke and Sakura dropped into the ring.

"To the death," Chang said. "I pray it's Sasuke's."

Sakura charged at Sasuke but before she was halfway there, Sasuke did what Naruto had been afraid he would.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke said.

Everyone gasped and Sasuke only smirked. The Jutsu hadn't worked because Naruto had teleported in between them and used the first half of his Kekkei Genkai. He had discovered it while training with the monks.

"You've found your Kekkei Genkai," Sasuke said. "Immunity to Amaterasu."

"Close," Naruto said. "Half of my Kekkei Genkai allows me to not be injured by Amaterasu. I'll show you the other half if you use Amaterasu again."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "No Mangekyo Sharingan abilities."

Naruto teleported back to Hinata's side and didn't take his eyes off of Sasuke. Sasuke and Sakura began to fight and after about three minutes, Sasuke vanished then reappeared behind Sakura and drove his sword through her heart. Naruto didn't move an inch because the monk with the medical Kekkei Genkai did. He kicked Sasuke away then healed Sakura. Sakura went back to the stands and Chang announced that Sasuke was a cold hearted bastard and the winner.

"Last fight, Sasuke versus Naruto," Chang said. "To the death. Once again, I pray it's Sasuke's."

Naruto was both more than happy to fight him and worried about losing. Hinata gave his hand an encouraging squeeze then kissed him for luck and Naruto smiled. Then he dropped into the center and Sasuke smirked. It was long past time for their fight. Naruto was not going to lose.

THE END


End file.
